Of Friends and Foes
by Queen Mafalda
Summary: -One Shot- Forgetting that she was indeed a mudblood, I accepted her companionship. Muggleborn or not, she was a brilliant one at that.


**AN: **Pure spontaneity. Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Windswept Feelings**

**.**

I did not hate James Potter. I simply loathed his existence.

Had he been a year or two my junior, his flighty arrogance and woman-wooing demeanor would not have bothered me in the slightest. But the moment my heart began to beat a different rhythm for the one and only Lily Evans, he just _had_ to interfere. I felt weak and childish, demanding to myself that she had been mine from the beginning. Starting with our very first train ride, five long years ago, I was shyly intrigued by her. Never had I seen a person so inspired by knowledge and as eager to learn as she was, a persona that reflected my very own.

I must admit I was not thrilled at first when I learned of her parenting. But her intelligence exceeded that of most of the other students in our class, and soon we had become close friends even confidantes. She looked past my rather unflattering physical features and I could not help but be ensnared by her vibrant charm. Forgetting that she was indeed a _mudblood_, I accepted her companionship. Muggleborn or not, she was a brilliant one at that.

We were quick to become close. Lily found no shame in seeking me out in the library, or waving to me after lunch. Our long strolls by the Black Lake made me realize that perhaps there was more to life than blood purity and housing rivalries after all. To companionably be able to channel knowledge from one person to another was more than the mind could ever ask for.

As my third year ended and my fourth began, I realized that the redheaded beauty who often sought me out after class was no longer just a friend to my heart. I felt myself falling for her radiant smile and sparkling emerald eyes. My heart thudded erratically at the very thought of her and I realized in due time that I was indeed in love. My mind tore at that the thought, I knew what I was meant to become but now my heart had fled away in pursuit of an entirely different path.

I had heard the talk of Lucius Malfoy regarding a student who had previously inhabited these very corridors. A certain Tom Riddle, a wizard growing in both dark power and wisdom. I could not help but wonder if sooner or later, this silly rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor would become more than just what met the eye. Oh, what little did I know.

As fifth year began, I was convinced that such traditional pettiness was beyond me. I would pursue what my heart desired, and what my heart desired was the beautiful Lily Evans.

I still remember the day I had finally decided to express my feelings to her. I was sure she felt the same, for the night before she had held my hand in her very own as we walked across the Hogwarts grounds following dinner. I straightened out my tattered robes and tried to rid myself of the anxiety brimming uneasily within me. It was either now or never.

I knew I should have been suspicious when I saw a small mob of giggling Gryffindor girls just beyond the library doors, their faces eager with some sort of maniacal excitement. I rolled my eyes, striding past them quietly as I approached the table Lily and I sat at.

My heart dropped into my stomach and my tongue lay caught in my throat. Before me sat James Potter, reclining effortlessly in _my chair _beside _my _friend. I was furious beyond reason.

I watched as he flirted with her, casually sending her one of his 'charming' grins. She blushed prettily under his gaze and my blood boiled as if on fire. James leaned in swiftly, kissing Lily on the forehead as if he had done it many times before, and her face flushed in joy at the gesture. I was heartbroken beyond belief.

As James stood up to take leave he caught sight of me near the bookshelves.

"Hello there Snivellus," he mocked with a roguish grin. I scowled, my wand clenched tightly in my fist. If Lily had not been there, I might have just hexed him into oblivion. I stood rigid as he strode past me with a slight breeze. My eyes, now stone black, turned to glance at Lily who sent me a friendly wave in greeting. Oh, what a fool I was.

I sat down stoically flipping through the pages of my charms book as my mind blurred in confusion. I had finally had enough.

"I didn't realize you and Potter were on friendly terms now," I stated evenly, not bothering to even look up at her.

I sensed Lily fidget uncomfortably; the rivalry between the _esteemed_ James Potter and myself was no secret at Hogwarts.

"Severus, things have changed recently," she began her eyes pleading for me to look up.

"Apparently," I snapped back at her, glancing up to meet her gaze.

"We've been talking more recently," she replied, gulping uneasily. "I suppose it's partially because Professor Slughorn has made us partners in Potions…" she explained her green eyes fearful of my reaction.

"He's matured, Sev" she insisted softly. "He isn't the arrogant prat we had always known him to be."

I huffed loudly, anger still clouding my thoughts.

"He asked me to accompany him to Hogsmeade this weekend, as a date," she continued assuming my silence to be a sign of possible acceptance.

I nodded uneasily, more for Lily's sake than my own. I could feel the rush of bile enter my throat as the very thought of James Potter entered my mind. I could not believe she had fallen for the likes of the dim-witted prat that he was. I did not care if he was Gryffindor Chaser or heir to a powerful pureblood wizarding family. It was still no reason for him to act as if he bloody owned the entire world. Why James Potter just couldn't keep his hands to himself, was beyond me.

Lily glanced at me hesitantly, noticing my lack of response. She was oblivious to my steadfast love and true feelings regarding her. I was her friend of fivef years and nothing more.

I stood up abruptly, leaving the library without even a goodbye. I knew I had hurt her, but the pain I was feeling now was more than she could ever even imagine. I entered the dungeons as Avery smirked at me, throwing a vile comment down my path:

"Frolicking with the mudblood again, Snape?" he sneered, a few other Slytherins laughing at his comment.

_The nerve of them_, I glowered, rage seeping into my mind once again. I could not believe their ignorance and snarky immaturity. Being a serial bully did not make one intelligent nor did it not command any sort of self-worth either. They were all too absorbed with themselves to realize the realities of our world, both wizarding and muggle. I could not bear to hear their foolish talk, rambling on about family wealth and so-called social status. I had had enough of all this rubbish. _So much for house unity._

Thoughts of James Potter flashed through my mind as I hurried into my dormitory wishing for some form of peach and solace.

I sat down at my desk, flipping open my potions handbook as I muttered to myself in anger.

That very night the Sectusempra curse was born.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
